intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Chancellor Florence
"I had to make the decision, it was wrong but it had to be done to save Tretris Oakutarui" -Chancellor Florence's quote on the Destruction of Centennial City Born to a Koruscian Family, Haiki Florence was a Koruscian from Korus that served as the Supreme Chancellor in the Colonization Era of the Republic. He became well known when he resigned from office and to be the first Royal to ever resign from office due to his decisions in the Centennial City outbreak. Born and raised on the water world of Korus, Haiki followed the rules, obeyed them to the letter this was part of the Koruscian lifestyle that led to the life of becoming a Republic Citizen. At the time Korus was going through a government overhaul and asked the Republic not to intervene. The overhaul changed life on Korus to what it is now, a free open world where people get to decide the voice of the government. Haiki being on those young ones growing up in this new change was affecting his future life. Around 10 years old Haiki and his family moved from Korus to Shanksville, Tretris Oakutarui where they lived in the city's residential district where he attended Republic school. He became fascinated by the life of Royalty and wanted to become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. When he reached 18 years of age he left Tretris Oakutarui and returned home to Korus where he started up his run for Supreme Chancellor. Unlike before Haiki wanted to become Supreme Chancellor and would do anything to get that role, he entered the world of politics when his father became the Senator for Korus. When he returned to Tretris Oakutarui he was amazed at the organization that the Senate had. However he didn't like how the corporations were controlling the Senate. He asked his father if there was anything that can be done to prevent the corporations from controlling but it was all in vain. Sadly at age 25, Haiki's father was murdered by Corporation thugs for passing a bill that would impose corporations on Koruscian markets. Shocked at this Haiki ran for Senator of Korus and won by a great margin, he moved back to Tretris Oakutarui where he took up residence in Shanksville. He fought the Corporations that wanted to control the Republic. When the corporations assassinated the Royal Family it began a power struggle on would win the role of Supreme Chancellor, this gave Haiki the opportunity to run for Supreme Chancellor. He used his contacts on Korus to build up a powerbase that would soon rival the corporations. His leading rival was Fornaaxel Senator; Vincent Desti. When it came to the election Haiki survived an assassination attempt on his life that was caused by the corporations. This gave more strength to Haiki who wanted a free Republic from the corporations, eventually he won the election and became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. In his reign, Chancellor Florence would battle the Corporations and their dominant control on the Republic. Through this time he survived assassination attempts here and there all of which proved to the Republic that their new Chancellor would not back down from the corporations. He passed several new laws that regulated the Corporations in the Corporate Space, while those corporations were more eager to follow the laws, corporations in the Founder's Triangle however didn't want to follow the new laws. However it would reach a climax around 33 of 2304 GRS when the Fornaaxel Corporation took over the Republic Capital of Centennial City. In this conflict Fornaaxel blockaded the Republic Capital from receiving any goods, starving the Capital. In response Chancellor Florence ordered the Republic Navy to interfere and forced the blockade to disperse. This would give Florence more respect in the eyes of the Republic. Centennial City Disaster Sometime around 34 of 2304 GRS, Chancellor Florence now operating out of Shanksville's Towers Plaza would face his greatest challenge ever in the Republic. According to data recorded from the Superintendent AI of Centennial City, A zombie like virus was unleashed on Centennial City; the Republic's Capital at the time. The source of the virus was an accident on Fornaaxel Corporation's hand. Chancellor Florence sent aid to the city to get as many citizens out of the Republic Capital however Fornaaxel denied the help since they wanted to prove to the Republic they can rely on the Corporations and not on the Republic Government to solve their problems. However due to the population of Centennial City at the time, which was at 5.4 billion getting those citizens out was about to prove too much. Around Julius 23rd, 34 of 2304 GRS Fornaaxel Corporation pulled out of Centennial City leaving the remaining population unable to defend themselves. Chancellor Florence forced to react against a planet wide outbreak forced his hand and ordered the destruction of Centennial City via tactical nukes. He watched from SAFB along with General Rendaux the destruction of Centennial City. Fearing public backlash for the destruction of Centennial City, Florence resigned from office and retreated to his homeworld of Korus where he lived the rest of his life in shame for what he did. While not entirely to blame the new Supreme Chancellor would pass strict laws on the Founder's Triangle corporations which would soon lead to a free Republic. Named after Florence, the Florence effect changed the Republic and their view on the Corporations. However the Senate didn't like how Florence resigned, they soon passed a law that prevented any Royal Family to act to resign, making sure that the family stay in place to prevent another event like this. From a young Koruscian to a Republic Senator to the first Supreme Chancellor to resign, Chancellor Florence lead a great life pursuing to end the Corporate hand on the Republic to first Chancellor to battle them, Florence lead a great life. In the end his actions changed the Republic to what it is now, a Free Republic where the people have more of a say rather than letting the Corporations run it.